criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets to be Withheld
Secrets to be Withheld is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixty-fifth case of the game. It is the eleventh case of Berrini and the fifth case in Wandering Woods. Plot Following the anonymous tipoff that was sent to the station, Luke and the player decided to head there and see if they could meet this person. However, the player discovered the corpse of Hugo Scamander, blood gushing rapidly from several wounds in his throat and chest. They soon found clues to suspect weapon expert Liang Mei and her husband, former convict Liang Han as well student and conspiracy theorist Jonah Williams. They soon discovered from private eye Jasmine Benedict that Hugo had been in the snowy woods on the other side of the bridge, leading them to suspect local Linnea Nobel and tour guide Cathy Diamond. Later, the detectives got a message that someone had been taken capture and that it was one of the suspects. Soon, the detectives interrogated suspects for motives and later found the body of Cathy Diamond killed in the same matter as Hugo. Her autopsy and the last clue led the detectives to arrest Han for the double homicide. Han was confronted about the two murders and he then explained that he killed them both to tie up loose ends. When Luke murmured out loud why Cathy didn't tell them when they first interrogated her, Han explained that she had thought it wasn't the right time due to Hugo's death, which was Han's plan. He told them how he killed the weak link, Hugo since he had been caught and later released as Astrid had decided to not press charges. This then allowed the detectives to be distracted by his death so he could kill Cathy later and throw her corpse overboard. He then admitted no guilt for it all and then told them that he had several pieces of dynamite stuck on his body and that he would blow them all up if they didn't let him go. Mei then stopped him from doing so by knocking him out with a chair. Han was then relieved of his explosives and sent to Judge Marrakchi, where she gave him life in prison in maximum security. The player went with Luke to visit Han in prison where he taunted the fact that he had talked to one of their own and made them flee the team. That taunting thought made Luke realize that Imani had not come into the station at all that day and they went to the moonlit bridge where they found an old newspaper article wedged in Imani's purse, which revealed Imani had been arrested for a charge of animal trafficking over a decade ago. They then realized that Mei had set up a tracker for each of the team members in an accessory they owned, which led Mei to retrieve her tracker case she left in the train carriage. Mei then informed the team later on that she had tracked Imani's location to a grassland on the border of Wandering Woods and Radar Hill. After they helped Linnea retrieve her lost necklace, the team went to the grassland to help Imani in what trouble she may have gotten up to. Summary Victim *'Hugo Scamander' (found with blood pouring from several wounds in his throat and chest) *'Cathy Diamond' (found dead on the bridge, her back slashed apart) Murder Weapon *'White Fox's Claw' Killer *'Liang Han' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats chili pepper *The suspect sweats excessively Appearance *The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect eats chili pepper *The suspect is a runner *The suspect sweats excessively Appearance *The suspect has a bruise Profile *The suspect eats chili pepper *The suspect is a runner *The suspect sweats excessively Profile *The suspect eats chili pepper *The suspect is a runner *The suspect sweats excessively Profile *The suspect eats chili pepper *The suspect is a runner *The suspect sweats excessively Appearance *The suspect has a bruise Killer's Profile *The killer eats chili pepper. *The killer is a runner. *The killer sweats excessively. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer has a bruise. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Moonlit Bridge. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet, Firearm) *Examine Firearm. (Result: Liang Mei; New Suspect: Liang Mei) *Ask Liang Mei about being on the bridge. *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Victim's Train Keys; New Crime Scene: Victim's Train Carriage) *Investigate Victim's Train Carriage. (Clues: Trash Can, Mugshot of Man, Torn Pieces) *Examine Mugshot of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Liang Han) *Ask Liang Han about his mugshot on the train. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Friends; New Suspect: Jonah Williams) *Ask Jonah Williams about how he knew the victim. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Handkerchief) *Analyze Bloody Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a runner) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chili pepper) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Jasmine Benedict about knowing the victim. (New Crime Scene: Snowy Woods) *Investigate Snowy Woods. (Clues: Soaked Paper, Locked Case, Pile of Snow) *Examine Soaked Paper. (Result: Message to Victim; New Suspect: Linnea Nobel) *Ask Linnea about how she knew the victim. (Attribute: Linnea is a runner) *Examine Pile of Snow. (Result: Tour Flag; New Suspect: Cathy Diamond) *Talk to Cathy about the murder. *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Bloody Case) *Analyze Bloody Case. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer sweats excessively; New Crime Scene: Victim's Bunk) *Investigate Victim's Bunk. (Clues: Broken Phone, Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Threat) *Make Han explain the threat to the victim. (Attribute: Han is a runner, eats chili pepper and sweats excessively) *Examine Broken Phone. (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone. (12:00:00) *Make Mei explain why the victim had her phone number. (Attribute: Mei eats chili pepper and sweats excessively) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Woods Trial. (Clues: Blueprints, Torn Pieces, Bloodstained Knife) *Examine Bloodstained Knife. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Linnea's Blood) *Ask Linnea about her blood on the victim's knife. (Attribute: Linnea eats chili pepper and sweats excessively) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Kiss) *Ask Jonah Williams about the kiss. (Attribute: Jonah is a runner, eats chili pepper and sweats excessively) *Analyze Blueprints. (09:00:00) *Ask Jasmine where she got the blueprints of the victim's train from. (Attribute: Jasmine is a runner, eats chili pepper and sweats excessively) *Investigate Bridge End. (Clues: Burning Ashes, Cathy's Body) *Examine Burning Ashes. (Result: Burned Claw) *Examine Burned Claw. (Result: Blackened Blood) *Analyze Blackened Blood. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: White Fox's Claw; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Wandering with the Sins (5/6). (No stars) Wandering with the Sins (5/6) *Talk to Han in prison about the animal trafficking. *Investigate Moonlit Bridge. (Clue: Imani's Purse) *Examine Imani's Purse. (Result: Torn Article) *Examine Torn Article. (Result: Arrest Article) *Analyze Arrest Article. (09:00:00) *Ask Mei about her tracker system. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Train Carriage. (Clue: Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Trackers) *Analyze Trackers. (03:00:00) *Ask what Linnea needs help with. *Investigate Snowy Woods. (Clue: Pile of Snow) *Examine Pile of Snow. (Result: Necklace) *Return the necklace to Linnea. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Confirm Imani's location with Mei. (Reward: Chinese Cheongsam) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Wandering Woods